The Ghost King I Fell In Love With
by The White Roses Of The Night
Summary: Ivy Swan had no idea how trouble she was getting herself into when she made that deal with Hazel the day."I'm telling you he's real. How about this, I will try and get to visit us for a month. If he does come you have have to become friends with him in the month that he stays." "Deal." Oh how that one little deal would change her life forever.
1. Meet Ivy Swan

Hola. My name is Ivy Swan if you couldn't guess from the title. let me tell you about my self (That's a picture of me.)

Favorite color: Midnight blue and midnight blue only. Not navy blue, or dark blue, midnight blue  
Favorite food: Any type of meat except fish (fish is a meat by the way.) and candy  
Favorite music: Any thing except country  
Favorite song: "7 years"by Lukas Graham and "Carry on Wayward Son"by Kansas  
Age: 20  
Siblings: i have one brother and his name is Nick Swan  
Hobby: I sing songs and write songs in my free time

Extra information: My friends say i'm a crazy, lovable, care free, unpredictable, spontaneous, fun loving girl. I agree with i am crazy. Talking about my friends i have a group of 9 friends. this includes my brother and his girlfriend Max, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Leo Valdez. Anywho i'm single and ready to mingle. I'm the editor of Uncloaked magazine _(not a real thing. I think.)._ I also write the love column in the Uncloaked magazine. Oh and I also have a really big secret. Don't look at me that way i'm not going to tell you.

* * *

Hey guys it's me. Just like all my other stories so far the original is on . Here the link story/7722155/The-Ghost-King-I-Fell-In-Love-With/1

The pictures will help you understand the story more but you don't _**have**_ to. And if you see anything from polyvore I made the oufit


	2. Chapter 1

(Tuesday)  
IVY POV  
I looked down at my clothes and shoes one more time before leaving my house. I got in my car and started to drive to the restaurant. Today me and the girls were having a girls day out. We would start by having brunch at Kelly's, then we would go shopping, and finally end the day with a movie. When I pulled up Hazel was waiting for us, she is always the first to show up. "Hazel, OMG i love your dress!"I said as I embraced her. "Thank you" she blushed. Fun fact Hazel is an easy blusher. We went inside to find a table for us to sit at while we waited for the others. She started to tell me more about Nico, her half brother. "I'm starting to believe he's not real because that's all you seven demigods keep talking about. Nico Di Angelo and his accidental trips to China but i never see him. You guys need to stop lying about this fake son of Hades." "I'm telling you he's real. How about this, I will try and get to visit us for a month. If he does come you have have to become friends with him in the month that he stays." "Deal." We shook hands as the rest of the girls came in complaining about how the two of us are always early. We finished at 2:30 then we hit the mall. Max had 3 bags I on the other hand had like 25 and most them were from converse. I'm a converse addict _(its true i really am!)_ Since everything was near by all we had to do was put the bags in the car and walk to the movie theater. we spent a good 30 minutes trying to decide what movie to watch. When we finally did decide Max pulled me aside. "Ivy really need your help" as Max said this she pulled off her jacket and spread her wings. Her primary feathers and primary coverts were bent a weird way. "How did this happen Max!" "I don't know" "Ok after the movie you **will** come home with me and I'll take a look at it." I also study have a degree in veterinary science. So Max and Fang (Nicks nickname) come to me when they need help with there wings.

I got home around 10:00. I put all down my bags and told Max to take off her shirt. She did as told. I ran all my test on her and found out that she had a major sprain in her terminal phalanx. " Max i want you to spend the week with me so I can keep a close eye on you. Where ever I go you go." "But don't want to" "And I don't care. Now that we have come to this understanding i'm going to Fang and tell him his girlfriend is not coming home." I walked into the kitchen and called him.

After I called him and told him what was wrong with Max and what was going to happen I set Max up in her bedroom. yep max and Fang both have a bedrooms in my house just in case they get in a fight and one of them needs a place to stay. it's part of the reasons I got a big house. This is what Fang's room looks like

I went back to my room and took a shower after i got Max asleep. While I was washing my hair I thought about the deal I made with Hazel and everything I knew about Nico. From what I know he just about hates the whole world. _"what did get myself into"_ thought to myself


	3. Meet Nico Di Angelo

Meet Nico 

Ciao _(hello in Italian)._ My name is Nico. That's me in the corner.

Favorite color: Red and Black  
Favorite food: Rabbit  
Favorite music: Anything except country  
Favorite song: "Monster" by Imagine Dragons  
Age: 22  
Siblings: I have half sister named Hazel  
Hobby: I compose/ write music in my free time

Extra Information: My friends think i'm Emo or just deeply depressed. speaking of friends I have 5 friends. Jeff (Iggy) Griffins, Monique (Nudge) Crystals, Zephyr (Gazzy) Woods, Angel Woods, and Dylan Green. Anyways i'm single and i'm a photographer. I take photos of different things for different people. I'm also a son of Hades


	4. Chapter 2

(Wednesday)

"Are you ready to go."I heard Iggy yell. "Lets go." Really dude" he said eyeing my outfit "what we're just going to the skate park." "Not your clothes, your arm you idiot." I looked down at my tattoo. "I got it yesterday as a birthday gift to myself." "Lets just go.""Don't forget that I am going to visit my sister in California for 2 months tomorrow." "Whatever. Just know that we won't miss you." "Wow such a great friend."

AFTER THE SKATE PARK

"Hey Maaxx." " Hi Iggy" We had just got home and decided that we, meaning me and him for some reason, should Skype his "sister". "Max I want you to meet my friend/roommate Nico. Nico say hi." "Hi." " Wait your Nico as in Nico Di Angelo." "Yes." "This is amazing. Hold on a minute." she turned away from the camera " Iv come in here." Seconds later a girl comes running. " What did do! Where does it your wing." "No i just want you to meet someone. Ivy this Nico, Nico this is Ivy." The cute girl turns and looks at the camera with wide eyes "W-wait minute your Nico as in Nico Di Angelo. As in Nico Di Angelo son of Hades. As is Nico Di Angelo half brother of Hazel Levesque." "That sounds about right." Ivy faints. Iggy nudges me "Looks like got a fan girl." Max laughs "Its not that its just a deal she made with Hazel." "How do you guys Know Hazel " I asked. "We're her friends. Anyways I got to go nurse my nurse my nurse back to health now. Can't wait to see you in person tomorrow Nico. Bye guys." just like that the call ended. Look like I got a lot to look for in San Diego. I spent the rest of the night packing.

AFTER HIS FLIGHT

I got my bags from baggage claim and started to look for Hazel only to find Percy holding up a sign that said that said Mr. Di Angelo on it. I shook my head and walked over to him. "Where's Hazel?" "Hi to you too. Anyways shes in the car

IN THE CAR

We pulled up to a nice looking house. "This is your stop." Hazel told me "I though I was staying with you." "No. There's not enough room for you in my apartment." We walk up to the door and ring the bell. Some girl with purple hair comes out. "Who are you. I don't Know you. Get off my property." she sounded just like that Ivy girl from last night. "Ivy move." Hazel pushed her out the door way and stepped in. I followed Hazel into to what seamed like the living room. "You know i would not have known if you had just put on some contacts and changed your voice. Because no one on this planet has the same color eyes as you." Ivy took off the wig and latex mask. Wow she looked prettier in person. "Let me show you your room." I love my room. "How did you know about red. Nobody knows my favorite color is red." "I could sense it. You have Red vibes." "No comment." See just looked at me and started laughing. After about a minute i started laughing too.

Hazel's P.O.V.

Wow she already has him laughing. This going better than I hoped


	5. Chapter 3

Just Dance Friday

Ivy POV

"Can I go first! Can I go first!Can I go first!" I was practically jumping out of my seat. "God damn it, just the child go first!" Iggy yelled. He had surprised us with with the gift of his presence in Las Angeles and is now currently in my basement. I heard a chorus of fines as I ran to the Xbox and put the disc in. I chose Timber by Pitbull feturing Ke$ha. Iggy felt the need to go after me. I got a perfect score by the way. Anyway he chose What Does The Fox Say by Ylvis.


End file.
